The Best Summer Ever!
by nicolebennett01
Summary: Katniss and her best friend Jo go on holiday to Fiji for the summer, she wants to relax and spend time with her best friend. But the other thing she wants isn't far from reach, because a boy with blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and the perfect personality want't it too. Love. MODERN DAY AU. RUDE LANGUAGE. Peetniss!


**AN: This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope that you like it and enjoy. ;)**

Chapter 1

**Katniss' POV**

'So, I hope everyone has a great summer and I will see you next term!' Our headmistress, Coin, says, placing down the papers she is holding.

I sit in the assembly room of my school, impatiently, wanting to the fuck out of here! I tap my foot and watch the clock as it ticks slowly, mocking me. My eyes then slide sideways to graze along the slightly decorated walls. They are painted light blue and they have music notes stuck on, this is usually the singing assembly room. I look down to the piano and see that dust lies on the top of it. The stage that is being used by the headmistress is black wood, and is lead up to by steps.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see my best friend, Jo, smiling at me.

'Can you believe it's like 6 hours until we get on a flight to Fiji?' she whispers. I shake my head a laugh quietly and turn back to the stage.

I really can't believe it. Jo and I had persuaded our parents that we were grown up enough to go on holiday by ourselves now that we are in 12th Grade. I didn't think my Mum would have agreed, but she did. What did I do to get a miracle? Anyway, Jo and I are staying in a 5 star hotel in Fiji for the whole summer and I can't wait to be in that hot summer sun.

'Goodbye my dears,' the Coin says bringing me out of my thoughts.

I look back to the clock to see it is the end of the day, and I just about retain myself from jumping up into the air and run out of the school doors. She gestures for us to rise, we do. Then walks out the assembly door leaving us to do the same.

I turn to Jo and we both squeal.

'Bitch, we going to rock Fiji!' I shout high-fiving her. She laughs and agrees, following me out the school gates.

'So, I'll come pick you up at 7,' Jo says pulling out her phone to check the time. 'That should give us each time to jump in the shower, get changed into hot outfits because girl, I'm looking for some romance this holiday!' she says laughing. I laugh to but punch her arm.

'I thought you were the one that said, love is just another stupid feeling that stupid bitches feel,' I mimic. Now it's her turn to punch me.

'But I thought about it and you know what, it's worth a try. See if Cinderella was telling the truth.' We both laugh and walk towards the parking lot.

We get to my black convertible and slide in, revving the engine and booming out music. I drive off, letting the roof fall down. The wind flies through our hair as we make our way out of the school and towards Jo's house.

I'm paying attention to the red light that I am approaching when Jo squeals. I turn to see her turning up the radio and I then notice that Jo and I's favourite song is on.

_**Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere**__**  
**__**Hands in the air like we don't care**__**  
**__**'Cause we came to have so much fun now**__**  
**__**Bet somebody here might get some now**__****_

_**If you're not ready to go home**__**  
**__**Can I get a "Hell, no!"? (Hell no)**__**  
**__**'Cause we're going to go all night**__**  
**__**'Til we see the sunlight, alright**__****_

_**So la da di da di**__**  
**__**We like to party**__**  
**__**Dancing with Molly***__**  
**__**Doing whatever we want**__**  
**__**This is our house**__**  
**__**This is our rules**__****_

_**And we can't stop**__**  
**__**And we won't stop**__**  
**__**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**__**  
**__**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**__****_

_**And we can't stop**__**  
**__**And we won't stop**__**  
**__**We run things, things don't run we**__**  
**__**Don't take nothing from nobody**__**  
**__**Yeah, yeah**__****_

_**It's our party we can do what we want**__**  
**__**It's our party we can say what we want**__**  
**__**It's our party we can love who we want**__**  
**__**We can kiss who we want**__**  
**__**We can sing what we want**__****_

_**To my home girls here with the big butt**__**  
**__**Shaking it like we at a strip club**__**  
**__**Remember only God can judge ya**__**  
**__**Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya**__**  
**__**And everyone in line in the bathroom**__**  
**__**Trying to get a line in the bathroom**__**  
**__**We all so turned up here**__**  
**__**Getting turned up, yeah, yeah**__****_

_**So la da di da di**__**  
**__**We like to party**__**  
**__**Dancing with Molly***__**  
**__**Doing whatever we want**__**  
**__**This is our house**__**  
**__**This is our rules**__****_

_**And we can't stop**__**  
**__**And we won't stop**__**  
**__**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**__**  
**__**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**__****_

_**And we can't stop**__**  
**__**And we won't stop**__**  
**__**We run things, things don't run we**__**  
**__**Don't take nothing from nobody**__**  
**__**Yeah, yeah**__****_

_**It's our party we can do what we want**__**  
**__**It's our party we can say what we want**__**  
**__**It's our party we can love who we want**__**  
**__**We can kiss who we want**__**  
**__**We can sing what we want**__****_

_**It's our party we can do what we want to**__**  
**__**It's our house we can love who we want to**__**  
**__**It's our song we can sing if we want to**__**  
**__**It's my mouth I can say what I want to**__**  
**__**Say yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh**__****_

_**And we can't stop, yeah**__**  
**__**And we won't stop, oh**__**  
**__**Can't you see it's we who own the night?**__**  
**__**Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**__****_

_**And we can't stop**__**  
**__**and we won't stop**__**  
**__**we run things, things don't run we**__**  
**__**don't take nothing from nobody**__**  
**__**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh**_

We both finishing screaming out the words as the song ends and burst out laughing.

'Why haven't we made a record deal yet?' Jo asks holding her belly. I shake my head. 'No clue!'

We get to Jo's house and I see that her Mum has just pulled in too. I turn the music off and pull into her huge drive that is attached to her huge house.

'Hey Mrs. Mason' I shout. She turns and she beams when she see's us. She waves and walks towards us, her heals clicking on the tiled drive. I

I get out the car and give her a hug after Jo has. She gives me a peck on the cheek.

'Why Katniss dear, are you looking forward to tonight?' she praises. I nod, truly grateful she agreed too.

'I'm glad, I have to get inside and feed Whiskas, I hope you love Fiji dear. See you later.' She calls as she steps away from me and blows a kiss. I watch her walk into the door then watch Jo run towards me. I open my arms and she jumps on me.

'See you tonight!' she yells. I laugh and nod. She runs to the door then turns to wave. I wave back then pull out the drive and go towards my house that is a few blocks away.

'I'm ready!' I say, jumping onto my suitcase and struggling to close it. My Mum laughs from the doorway and comes to help me. I give her a kiss and thank her.

'No problem can't have you dropping your entire luggage on your way!' she exclaims and laughs. I shake my head.

'Not just for that, for everything. For letting we go, for being the best Mum ever!' I say and wrap my arms around her.

She sighs and places her arms around me too. 'Well, you have to let the go soon enough,' she says stroking my hair. I pull back and glare at her.

'I'll always need you Mum; it's just nice to be independent as well.' I state.

She nods. 'You're right. There I go again!' she laughs. I laugh too and pull the suitcase off the bed.

I look at the clock and see that Jo is picking me up in an hour. I pull my suitcase down the hall and stand it by the top of the stairs ready for when I need to leave.

'I'm just going to pop into the shower!' I call to Mum. She answers, and I run to my room and grab some clothes that I will wear on the flight.

I grab some light denim skinny jeans and a belly top that has 'you+me' written on it. I then grab a towel from the bottom of my bed and run to the bathroom that is attached to my room.

I run the water and drop the clean clothes onto the rug. I strip off the ones I'm wearing and throw them in the laundry then jump into the shower, letting the hot water caress my soft, tanned skin.

I tug at my suitcase and wheel it down the hall towards the door that has just been rung. I swing it open in excitement and see Jo, mirroring my excitement.

'Hey bitch, you ready?' she asks literally jumping.

I laugh and nod. She grabs my suitcase and takes it to her car whilst I run to the front room to tell Mum that I am leaving.

'Mum I'm- Prim I didn't think you get back until tomorrow!' I squeal as I run towards my little sister. She has been on French Exchange and wasn't meant to get back until tomorrow. It was a downer that I wouldn't see her, but I knew she had been having a great time.

She opens her arms and leaps into me, giving me a tight hug. 'I wanted to surprise you and come back early.' She exclaims. I laugh and hug her tighter.

'Well, thank you so much. I have to go now. But know that I love you!' I say tears threatening to fall. She nods and pulls away giving me and kiss.

'I love you baby, call when you get there!' my Mum says hugging me as well. I pull back and nod kissing her to. I walk towards the front door, the others behind and walk out the door towards Jo. She is waiting in the car.

I hop in and wave to my Mother and Prim, who is on my Mum's shoulders waving. I laugh and wave back until they disappear behind a hedge.

'Fiji, look out because the bitches are coming to get you!' Jo shouts into the cool Montana air. I laugh and join in whooping.

We turn on the radio and another great song blurts out.

_**And party and bullshit  
and party and bullshit  
and party and bullshit...  
And party, and party**_

I stumbled up to the window  
Opened the curtains to blinding light  
Make-up all over the pillow  
what went on? What went on?  
What went on last night?  
You look so sweet while you're dreaming (yeah)  
Holding your bottle of Tanqueray (yeah)  
It isn't even the weekend  
Baby, that's how I know you're the one for me

I wanna party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party, and party

'Cause when the sun sets baby  
On the avenue  
I get that drunk sex feeling  
Yeah, when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me, baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet, hot loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Out in the streets we're running  
Shut down every bar  
So put your arms around me, baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do

Hangover, I think I'm broken  
You said the fix is a shot of Jack  
I said, "Man, what are you smoking?"  
But alright, pour a glass, and we'll throw 'me back

I wanna party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party, and party

'Cause when the sun sets baby  
On the avenue  
I get that drunk sex feeling  
Yeah when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet, hot loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Out in the streets we're running  
Shut down every bar  
So put your arms around me, baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do

I wanna party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit...  
And party, and party

I wanna party and bullshit  
and party and bullshit  
and party and bullshit  
and party and bullshit...  
And party, and party

'Cause when the sun sets baby  
On the avenue  
I get that drunk sex feeling  
Yeah when I'm with you  
So put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

We got that sweet hot loving  
Dancing in the dark  
Out in the streets we're running  
Shut down every bar  
So put your arms around me baby  
We're tearing up the town  
'Cause that's just how we do

And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and bullshit  
And party and party  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do  
How we do, that's just how we do

We both burst out laughing and before we know it, get to the airport. I help Jo look for a parking space in the filled parking lot and see that the spot we took is close to the building itself. I smile. Great, why is my life so good at the moment!

We get out the car and Jo pockets her keys after we are ready to leave the car behind. I sigh and turn with Jo to walk towards the airport, to what will be the greatest holiday and summer I have ever had!

**AN: I hope you liked that chapter, there's much more to come. I will update soon. Keep reading. ;)**


End file.
